My Sweet Valentine
by DettyisLove
Summary: This is going to be a very short Valentine's story. This story is dedicated to our dear friend and sis Stefy! Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's ) This story is somewhat AU: It is set around the time DJ found Daniel, however DJ is 8 years old instead, and rather than Betty going on her cross country journey she stayed and helped Daniel with DJ and MODE.
1. Red Rimmed Frames

**_To My Sweet Cupcake_**

_This is going to be a very short Valentine's story. This story is dedicated to our dear friend and sis Stefy! Happy Birthday and Happy Valentine's =)_

_This story is somewhat AU: It is set around the time DJ found Daniel, however DJ is 8 years old instead, and rather than Betty going on her cross country journey she stayed and helped Daniel with DJ and MODE._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 – Red Rimmed Frames_**

It was a rather chilly, yet pleasant Friday morning as Betty put on the red and black lace dress over her body. She was starting to like that more fitted look on her, especially when she caught the attention of a particular guy that she liked.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror sliding on her new glasses. She decided to go with red again, but this pair had a cute gold lady bug on the frame. She really loved them.

She clipped her B necklace around her neck wondering what her mother would think of her now. She was now a Junior Features Editor for MODE; sure she didn't want to write for MODE, but for now this was a step in the right direction. She hoped that if her mother were here she would be supportive of her aspirations and decisions.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she ran her fingers through her short hair as she smiled her now brace-less smile. It had only been a few weeks since she got her braces removed and had her sister cut and style her hair. She was pleasantly surprised by the reactions from her co-workers, frenemies, and family of her new look.

Particularly, Daniel

When he had seen her brace-free smile for the first time it almost seemed like he saw stars. It made her blush and she couldn't help the brighter smile that spread across her face. Not to mention Daniel's sweet 8-year-old son DJ had told her she looked so pretty and that he liked her smile and thought it was as bright as the sun.

She felt pretty today, especially as her thoughts went to the two sweet boys in her life that made her smile every day.

She felt like DJ was the best thing that ever happened to Daniel. Having a son like DJ made Daniel a better person. She loved how much Daniel loved DJ and was always happy around him.

She felt like she made the right decision when she chose to stay at MODE to help Daniel rather than go on her cross-country trip.

If she'd gone, she wouldn't have gotten so close to them. She couldn't imagine not having those lunches when she and Daniel surprised DJ at his school and had lunch with him, or whenever they had to work late and DJ would sleep on the chaise as they worked on a project together or just bounce ideas off one another, or went to Coney Island or the park together.

And she took an immense joy in those times she could be with Daniel. Any opportunity she could have with him, she took full advantage of.

It seemed that their relationship as friends was becoming stronger, and she felt very happy about it.

She tried her best to hide her growing feelings for said friend, but it was becoming more and more difficult, especially the more he did sweet things for her. Just the way he looked at her or smiled at her made her feel butterflies.

She had felt so embarrassed when Claire had noticed her watching Daniel at a meeting. She could tell by the look in Claire's eyes and the smile that crossed her face she recognized that Betty wasn't looking at Daniel in the normal coworker-boss way or even the friend way. Claire never approached her after the meeting or asked her about her feelings, but Betty could tell by the smile she gave her that she knew all she needed to know.

She let out a breath as she slipped on her coat and walked out the door. Today was going to be a good day. She was sure of it. She usually didn't like Valentine's Day, and could care less about such silly holidays, but she felt an overall sense of happiness lately. And the fact that it was Valentine's day didn't change her general happy mood.

"Hey kiddo, you have your card for Betty?" Daniel asked as he took his son's hand as they exited a gift shop.

"Oui papa. Do you think she will like it?" DJ asked looking up at Daniel. Daniel grinned "You're a lady killer like your old man, so yes, I think she'll love it. Especially from you"

DJ smiled brightly, his face reddening slightly. Daniel shook his head. He wasn't sure what to think about his son's 'crush' on Betty. He was always talking about how nice Betty was to him and how he liked when she got him candy or cookies or played with him.

Daniel knew it was crazy, but he was a little jealous that his son was getting all the kisses and hugs from Betty.

Several months ago he would have shunned a thought like that, but now-a-days it seemed like second nature. He realized he'd been developing feelings for Betty, but if he really thought about it, they had started a lot sooner in their friendship than he would have liked to admit.

When Betty had decided not to go on the trip she had planned, he had felt a little guilty in the beginning; he didn't want to hold her back from experiencing things. Like life. She was young and had dreams of her own. But when she chose to stay and 'helped' him with DJ and with work at MODE he was more than grateful and happy to have her around.

He found that he enjoyed coming to work early just to see her before everyone else.

And loved how sweet and considerate she was to DJ, and how she always tried to make him feel better as an inexperienced parent.

And how much he looked forward to their surprise lunches with DJ at his school,

And they time they worked late in the office with DJ or just the two of them.

And not only that, she had been blooming into a stunning rose right before his eyes. She had gotten her braces removed, cut her hair short, got new glasses and was dressing oh so much hotter. She was showing off those curves she seemed to be hiding for so long. She looked so gorgeous.

He loved whenever she smiled. Especially since she'd gotten the braces removed.

Oh God, and whenever she bent down he would check out her hot ass.

He seemed to be dropping pens more frequently whenever she was in the room. He had done it so much that she got him a pen that clipped to his belt.

He broke it.

The woman was intoxicatingly mesmerizing. She had completely stolen his...he didn't want to admit that she stole his heart, but settled for, his thoughts. He always thought about her.

As soon as he woke up, he imagined her luminous smile. Or whenever he went to sleep at night he thought about how much he wanted to be lying next to her.

And thought about how much DJ loved her. As Daniel looked at his son, who had this cute little smile on his face, Daniel smiled patting his jacket pocket. He had gotten his own card for Betty. He couldn't help it. He wasn't really the kind of guy that liked Valentine's Day. But for Betty he would make an exception.

* * *

Hope you enjoy that! :D I'll get the next chapter up Thursday! and the same goes for Sprinkles and Confetti! Am I making you crave a cupcake right about now? lol :P


	2. Be Mine

**_My Valentine_**

**_Hi here is the next chapter to this story! Sorry its been a while. I just started classes again. Hope you enjoy this! :D lol _**

**_for entertainment only! :P_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 – Be Mine_**

Betty smiled when she saw a pink rose sitting on top of her desk when she walked in her office. She lifted the card beneath it and read it.

_Betty, _

_Have a beautiful day, dear._

_Claire_

Betty smiled brightly thinking it was so sweet of Claire to get a rose for her. She found it funny that they seemed to think alike. Betty had dropped off some white chocolate for Claire before she came to her office. She really loved the woman. She was a source of inspiration for her and was the one who pushed for her to apply to the editor's position.

While Daniel and DJ were headed to Betty's office, Daniel suddenly felt his pulse quicken. He wasn't sure why. It seemed to be doing that a lot more lately. Especially now, when he caught a glimpse of her standing by her desk in that beyond sexy dress she was wearing. It hugged her curves so perfectly. He had a sudden need for a hose. As soon as DJ was in close proximity he made a B-line for Betty.

Betty beamed when she saw DJ run over to her with Daniel following behind. "DJ" she hugged him tight. "There's my favorite little man."

DJ smiled so bright she laughed. She looked to Daniel, and felt like her ability to speak had completely vanished. The man looked so gorgeous in the blue shirt he was wearing.

He smiled at her with that god awfully amazing sexy smile of his. "Hey Betty"

"Hi" her voice came out in a whisper. She bit her lip and focused her attention back to DJ who took out a card from his shirt pocket.

"Bet-ty"

"Yes sweetie?"

He handed her the card, a red tint coloring those cheeks of his. She took the card and smiled as she read it, unable to hide her blush at the wording. There was a red checkered ribbon across it and a pink frosted cupcake in the center with hearts for sprinkles and the wording read "Will you be my cupcake?"

It was such a cute and sweet card, she smiled and said "Aww DJ, that's so cute."

He seemed to look at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer. Betty bit her lip and looked to Daniel who grinned shrugging.

Betty looked back to DJ and hugged him "Sure, I'll be your cupcake" she laughed when she saw his rosy cheeks thinking he was so cute. She placed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, sweetie"

Daniel really wished that Betty would kiss _him_. He was cute and adorable too, he thought.

Betty bit her lip and looked to Daniel, who was looking at her so intensely, she felt like he would be able to read her thoughts and they were nearly all inappropriate.

She took a nervous gulp. "So, uh, Betty?" Daniel said after having been nearly drooling as he looked at her. It was embarrassing how much she made him feel and act like a teenager.

"Hm?" she looked at him curiously.

"Uh, how about you join us for dinner tonight?" he asked in casual manner, worried he'd freak her out if he made it sound like a date.

She smiled. Daniel was asking her to join them for dinner. On Valentine's day? Could he be asking her out?

"Tonight? Are you asking me on a date?" she asked flirtatiously, although he could sense her teasing tone. He smirked "I wouldn't say it's really a date. More like uh...two adults who happen to be best friends and coworkers, and a child having dinner together. That's all."

"Mhm" she responded with a smirk.

"Shut up, Betty, So will you?"

"Not if you ask me like that!" she responded somewhat upset that he wouldn't just admit he was asking her out.

"Fine!" he responded.

"So?" she asked waiting for him to ask her nicer. "So?" he came back.

"Are you going to ask me nicely?"

"So are you joining us...nicely?" he joked, letting out a laugh at her obvious frustration. DJ had been watching them 'bicker' back and forth somewhat amusedly.

"Why don't you just ask me properly?

"I did ask you properly. I said 'nicely'!" he said with a grin, trying not to laugh.

"AHH! I can't stand you!" she cried.

Daniel laughed "I can't stand you either!" he said more jokingly.

"You're so annoying!" she fumed. Daniel laughed "You're so cute!" he said thinking she was so adorable when she was annoyed with him.

"Leave me alone! Get out of my office! Wait, what? What did you say?" she asked wondering if she heard things right.

He grinned, coming up to her so that there was only a foot of space between them. She gulped nervously. He was practically hovering over her, his gorgeous cologne filling her senses. "I said you're cute. I love it when you get all flustered and cute and shout at me for teasing you and pushing your buttons."

Betty's eyes went wide at his words. DJ had sat in a nearby chair still watching them, a smile making its way to his face, as he listened to them.

"I uh..." Betty's heart was pounding as he seemed to be getting closer to her.

"So, I'll ask you again, will you have dinner with us, Betty?" he asked in a sweeter tone. She nodded as she took a nervous gulp, those crystalline eyes of his melting her heart. "Mhm" she mumbled breathlessly.

"I require an actual answer" he said with a smirk.

Her response came out in a whisper "yes"

His smirk got bigger as he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "If you wanted to go on a date with me so bad all you had to was ask?" he said teasingly.

"I didn't want to go on a date with you. You asked me!"

"I said it wasn't a date! And you so did. You just said yes. And insinuated I was asking you on a date."

"Wasn't it?"

"No"

She just looked at him, "Fine. Maybe" he responded.

She smiled. He rolled his eyes "Whatever, you wanted to go on a date with me!" he shot back.

"Wanted to" she said playfully.

"Oh, shut up"

"Oh mon deui! You two are so annoying!" DJ shot up from his chair now finding their fighting boring and frustrating.

Betty giggled as she watched DJ walk away and Daniel watch him walk away.

Daniel looked back at her, glaring at her "You see that!"

"What?" she asked confused. "You just annoyed my son to death!" he said.

Her eyes went wide in shock "ME?" "I did not!" she declared offended by his statement.

"You so did!"

"You're the annoying one! You couldn't just admit you were asking me on a date!" she verbalized.

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Bye!" Daniel shouted as he started walking away.

"BYE!"

He came back "I'll pick you up at 8" he said in a calmer tone.

She smiled "Ok."

He smiled, placing his card on top of her desk. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear "You look gorgeous" before he kissed her cheek shooting her a playful smile as he walked away. Betty smiled brighter as she watched him leave.

"You're so infuriating!" he yelled back teasingly.

"You're so annoying!" she shot back, before biting her lip and sinking in her chair.

Daniel grinned as he walked to his office, thinking that went rather well. When he walked into his office, DJ rolled his eyes at him. "What was that?" he asked

"What?" Daniel shrugged.

DJ shook his head. "Mon duie, you act like a five year old" DJ said in annoyance.

"Whatever, she's crazy about me, kiddo. You saw how worked up she got for not asking her on a 'date'?"

DJ rolled his eyes at his father's smugness. "I know I'm only 8 and don't know about girls, but I don't know how girls like you papa. You act like an...idiot sometimes"

"HEY!" Daniel exclaimed, while DJ laughed a little. Daniel grabbed DJ around his waist and pinned him to the chaise making him laugh hysterically "Take it back!"

"NO!"

Daniel just tickled him, "PAPA!" DJ squealed trying to move from his father's grasp. "You're stuck. take it back, knucklehead." Daniel said giving his son no way out.

"Papaaa! Ok!" he shouted, trying not to laugh. Daniel moved off him, while DJ sat up. DJ took a breath. "You're not an...idiot."

"Thank you" Daniel said.

"You're a dummy!" he said before running out of his office. Daniel laughed shaking his head. "I'll get you back little man!" he said as he stood by his door watching him go in Betty's direction. Daniel shook his head as DJ stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

LOL I'm such a dork. Oh wellzzz! :P


End file.
